FAMILY PROBLEM
by vkaichu
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol 'melakukannya' karena meniru yang Kris lakukan pada Luhan\ Chanbaek\Baekyeol Krishan\Krislu \Oneshoot\ Debut fic RnR juseyo :D


Title: FAMILY PROBLEM

Author: vkaichu

Genre: Family, Humor

Cast: ChanBaek, KrisHan

Rating: T (Teen)

.

.

.

Enjoy your reading!

.

.

.

Bukan perkara asing bagi Luhan begitu sampai rumah, dirinya menemukan keadaan rumah yang berantakan. Tidak ada bedanya dengan kapal yang habis dijajah perompak.

Luhan mendorong kuat-kuat pintu yang ternyata di baliknya tercecer mainan. Astaga. "CHANYEOLL! BAEKHYUN!" teriaknya.

Kris yang baru saja selesai memarkirkan mobil menghampiri Luhan dengan dahi berkerut. "Ada apa?"

"Kamu lihat itu ulah anakmu." Jawab Luhan kesal. Kris hanya mendesah pelan mendengar jawaban yang sama dari istrinya setiap hari setelah pulang bekerja.

Tak lama anak-anak yang dipanggil pun datang dengan langkah gaduh sambil menyikut satu sama lain dan melempar pandangan sebal.

"Lihat! Kamu tidak merapihkan mainanmu. _Umma_ pasti marah!"

"Itu bukan mainanku."

"Tapi kamu yang memainkannya. Dan aku sedang mengerjakan tugas di kamar. Chanyeol ka—"

"Ya Tuhan—apa kalian tidak bosan berkelahi _terus_ ?" Luhan memisahkan dua anaknya yang sibuk berkelahi. Kalau mereka bukan anaknya, Luhan pasti sudah meminta Kris untuk membungkus dua anak nakal itu dan mengirimnya ke kutub sebagai kado natal Santa Claus.

Kris meringis melihat Luhan yang akan terus mengomel kalau sudah _begini_.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang tidak bisa akur dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Saat sudah berbaikan pasti ada saja salah satu dari mereka yang mulai memancing emosi yang lain. Salah sendiri umur dua anak itu hanya terpaut satu tahun.

Tunggu—_salahkan Luhan yang terlewat subur jadi saat kembali ehm tau-tau sembilan bulan kemudian Luhan kembali menghasilkan anak_. Begitu pikir Kris.

Setelah mengomel ini-itu, Luhan dan Kris pun masuk ke kamar untuk membersihkan diri karena tubuh yang sudah sangat lengket. Tak lama kemudian Luhan keluar kamar menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam sementara yang lain sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Tepatnya sudah duduk manis di meja makan menunggu masakan matang.

"_Umma_ dan _appa_ kenapa tidak membawa kue beras?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelap piring miliknya. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel lalu menatap Chanyeol. "Langit sudah sangat gelap dan _umma_mu akan memarahi _appa_ kalau tidak langsung pulang."

Chanyeol mengangguk lesu.

"Kamu ini _nggak_ sopan sekali. Mereka itu pergi untuk mencari uang bukan menghabiskan uang." Sahut Baekhyun sewot.

"Aku bicara dengan _appa_ bukan dengan kurcaci, ya."

Baekhyun melotot marah. Dia bahkan hampir melempar kain serbet ke wajah adiknya itu. "APA KATAMU?"

"Kamu itu kurcaci karena tubuhmu pendek seperti anak perempuan!"

"KAMU JUGA BANYAK BICARA SEPERTI PEREMPUAN!"

"KAMU PERNAH LIHAT AKU MANDI BELUM, SIH?"

"_NGGAK_ SUDI _NGINTIP_ ORANG MESUM SEPERTIMU!"

"KALAU AKU MESUM LALU KAMU APA?!"

Hhhhuuuh.

Luhan menghela napas disela kegiatan mengaduknya. Kris pun demikian. Program memberi mereka adik sepertinya hanya akan menambah masalah.

Luhan buru-buru menyelesaikan masakannya agar mereka segera makan sebelum ada suara teriakan dari anak nakal itu yang pastinya mengganggu tetangga. Mungkin jika perut anak-anak itu kenyang, mereka akan diam, mengantuk lalu tidur sampai pagi.

"Kalian mau berbaikan atau tidak ada makan malam hari ini?" ancamLuhan. Dia memang akan mengancam seperti itu kalau dua anak mereka sudah tidak bisa diatur. Memiliki dua anak laki-laki dengan jarak umur sempit itu memang memusingkan—

"KALAU KAMU _BILANG_ AKU MESUM SAMA SAJA DENGAN KAMU MEREMEHKAN _UMMA_ DAN _APPA _!"

"LEBIH BAIK KAMU URUSI SAJA DADAMU YANG MUNGKIN BISA TUMBUH BESAR SEPERTI BOLA TENDANG!"

"KAMU TIDAK PANTAS BICARA BEGITU PADA _HYUNG_-MU!"

—apalagi ditambah sikap Kris yang cuek bukan main. Ditengah keributan seperti ini, Kris malah dengan santainya menyedokkan nasi ke piringnya. Luhan makin naik pitam.

"Kris! Kamu merasa punya anak _nggak_, _sih _?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal membuat Kris menghampiri dua anaknya yang mungkin akan adu tinju di ruang makan. Ya, semua sudut ruang ini memang arena tinju untuk mereka.

Kris mencoba menarik tubuh dua anak itu yang saling menempel. Mereka sedang bersiap adu kekuatan selain adu mulut. Tidak apa, Kris sudah hafal. "Kalian tidak mengerjakan tugas?"

"Oh ya! Aku ada tugas bahasa Inggris!"

"Aku ada tugas menggambar!"

Dua anak itu berlari menuju kamar masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian kembali duduk manis di ruang makan. Kris meminta agar jam makan malam diulur sampai anak-anak menyelesaikan tugas mereka.

"Baekhyun, apa yang sedang kamu gambar?" Luhan menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah anak sulungnya yang serius menggoreskan pensilnya. Dia mengelus surai lembut Baekhyun sambil menunggu jawaban. "Aku menggambar kita sekeluarga. Ini_ appa_ lalu ini _umma_–" tunjuknya pada gambar dua orang dewasa yang sama tingginya berdiri berdampingan. "Lalu ini aku dan ini Chanyeol." Lanjutnya menunjuk gambar dua anak laki-laki.

"_Aigoo_, manisnya." Ucap Luhan pura-pura tersipu membuat Baekhyun merasa senang bukan main.

Chanyeol yang mendengar _hyung_-nya dipuji pun tak mau tinggal diam."Kenapa gambarmu jelek sekali. Wajahku terlihat menyeramkan jadinya."

"INI ITU KREATIFITASKU JADI KAMU TIDAK BERHAK MENYELA."

"Aku bicara baik-baik, _deh_."

"TAPI KAMU MENGOMENTARI GAMBARKU!"

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya."

"SELAIN MENYEBALKAN, KAMU JUGA TUKANG BOHONG!"

"SUARAMU ITU BERISIK TAHU."

Luhan mengerang frustasi sambil melempar tatapan 'ini-semua-salahmu-kris' pada suaminya.

Menjadi orang tua muda itu ternyata melelahkan. Disamping emosi diri sendiri yang belum stabil, mereka juga harus berusaha menjadi panutan anak-anaknya dalam segala hal.

"Hei, di meja makan tidak boleh berkelahi." Tegur Kris. Kalau sikap Luhan yang hanya bisa membuat kupingnya tambah pegang itu tidak ampuh untuk melerai mereka, mungkin dengan perlakuan lembut bisa saja jadi obat mujur.

Kedua anak itu menoleh kompak pada _appa_-nya lalu menunduk dalam-dalam.

Bagaimanapun juga Kris adalah sosok _appa_ yang bisa terlihat begitu menyeramkan saat marah, berbeda dengan Luhan yang memang kerjaan setiap harinya hanya marah-marah. Tahu sendiri orang yang jarang marah itu terlihat jauh lebih menyeramkan saat mereka marah daripada orang yang sering marah-marah.

"Ayo berbaikan." Perintah Kris tegas.

Ke dua anak itupun saling berpelukan sambil mengucapkan kata maaf. Lalu menghampiri Luhan dan mereka memeluk _umma_-nya erat-erat. "_Umma_, maafkan kami."

"_Ne_. Lebih baik sekarang kita makan." Ucap Luhan sambil melepas rangkulan mereka setelah melihat Kris yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan mengerikan.

Kris paling malas jika orang-orang yang disayanginya itu menyuguhkan adegan drama picisan di depan matanya. Berpelukan dengan air mata kemana-mana. Iiih. Jorok sekali.

Mereka berempat pun makan dengan tenang tanpa ada perkelahian anak-anak maupun teriakan suara Luhan.

Selesainya dengan acara makan malam, Kris menggiring anak-anak mereka menuju kamar untuk pergi tidur. Sementara Luhan masih sibuk mencuci piring dan merapihkan meja.

Sebelum Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar, Baekhyun menarik tangan adiknya itu dengan wajah malu-malu. Lalu menangkupkan wajah Chanyeol dan—

CUP

Kris melebarkan matanya melihat dua anaknya saling menempelkan bibir di depannya. "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? KALAU _UMMA_ KALIAN TAHU KALIAN BERDUA BISA DICINCANG!"

"Aku cuma menyampaikan ucapan maafku soal di meja makan tadi. Sekalian memberinya ucapan selamat malam." jelas Baekhyun polos. Tentu, anak berumur tujuh tahun mana tahu ciuman itu artinya apa?

"Dari siapa dan dimana kalian memperlajari hal itu?" tanya Kris penuh selidik. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpandangan sebentar lalu menjawab. "Dari _appa_ semalam yang mencium _umma_ di kamar setelah _appa_ bilang; 'maaf kalau aku menyakitimu' begitu."

Astaga. Semalam? Bukankah dirinya sudah mengatur jam tidur anaknya dari sore dan sudah menutup pintu kamar rapat-rapat? Semalam kan—

Chanyeol mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Lalu setelah itu _umma_ bilang kesakitan dan–"

"Baekhyun! Chanyeol! Cepat masuk ke kamar kalian!" potong Luhan yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka sambil berkacak pinggang. Kris menelan ludahnya takut-takut dan menoleh pada istrinya yang menatapnya garang.

"Kris?"

"Yes, _baby_."

"Malam ini kau tidur di ruang tamu."

_TIDAAAKKK. LUHANNN HENTIKAN INIII._

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Review? :D


End file.
